


Didn't know I was starving [Til I tasted you]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Billy is just feral for Steve, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, So much angst, Stranger Things AU, Top Billy Hargrove, angsty Steve Harrington being angsty, harringrove au, kinky harringrove stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: After the fight at the Byers' house something changed.Something changed in Steve Harrington, in Billy Hargrove...Billy realizes he wants Steve anyways he can get him. And they have a give and take, friends with benefits thing going on but being friends doesn't seem to be enough to keep Billy's fire at bay.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Didn't know I was starving [Til I tasted you]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the War zone verse!  
> This story is going to be in parts instead of chapters so be sure to keep an eye out for the next works in this series.
> 
> This is my heavily angst filled verse with no "real plot" except Billy learning to let someone in and Steve having someone that actually wants in. Hope you like it!
> 
> Song recommendation: Hailee Steinfeld- Starving

The thing of it was/ _is_ , is that after the fight at the Byers' house something _changed_. 

Something changed in Steve Harrington. 

In Billy Hargrove. And it wasn't the fact that he knew Max could kick his ass now if she wanted to. _(Even if it was only because Billy would never fight back.)_

No, what changed was... was shifty eyes always stealing glances. Was teeth to lips in passing. Was hitched breaths and unconscious touches. It was Billy's relentless abs to Steve's back during practice. Was the low growl and burning eyes in the showers. 

What changed was something primal. Primitive. From a place deep down in them that was a pilot light looking for fuel. And that fight? That fight was the gasoline neither of them knew they were thirsty for. That fire growing in their bellies was defrosting their rigid, autopilot existences. It was giving them an unspoken hope, a yearning, life that they didn't think they wanted anymore. 

The thing of it is, is that something changed in the air. It hung heavy like the humidity right before a storm. It was electric that sparked and crackled like lightning when eyes met. It was like thunder that shakes a house when they exchanged words. It was like rain, drowning them, washing them away when it should feel like cool relief. 

What really changed is them. The wanting. The little thing that sat under their ribs that held a curiosity, what was a take it or leave it view on each other. Just another pair of blue, brown eyes in the crowd of people that aren't worth taking the time to know. That bitter bite of:

"You're a real asshole Hargrove! "

"Better than being a bitch Harrington!"

changed to heated breaths of:

"Screw you Billy"

"Don't threaten me with a good time pretty boy." 

And all it took to change the dynamic of their non existent relationship was a fist to a face and a plate to a head and straddling of thighs on the floor of the Byers' house. So of course the only fitting way to escalate their still 'not a relationship but definitely been a month filled with more sexual tension' would be another fight. 

"God! Why are you like this? What's wrong with you Hargrove?" Steve shouted in the now empty parking lot of Hawkins High. Empty said for Billy and him. Practice let out twenty minutes ago. 

"Like what Harrington? Come on, tell me what am i like? What can't you stand about me?" Billy taunted with slight shoves to Steve's chest. Steve falling short of defending himself. 

"Come on pretty boy! Plant those feet! Can't talk big if ya can't walk the walk." Billy wouldn't let up. Well that is until a fist hit a face. Billy's face and Steve's fist to be exact. Then, Billy stopped. Stumbled back a bit and growled. 

Growled like a wolf, a primal growl that came from the flame that was doused in lighter fluid in the form of a doey eyed boy's fist. "There he is. All hail king Steve." Billy bit out before his own fists grabbed and yanked and buried themselves into Steve's stupid polo collar. 

"Why do you act like a caged animal?" Steve hushed around Billy's grasp. "Who put you in a cage?" 

Billy's breath hitched in his throat making him cough out a "Fuck you Harrington. You don't know shit." 

"Then tell me." 

Billy laughed. He had to, a gravel forced laugh. Like his body was trying to cover for something else it wouldn't allow to show. He let go of the brunette. The brunette with brown doe eyes burning right through to his core. 

"I don't fuckin' get you Harrington. I almost killed you. Yur damn face still has bruises on it! Why aren't you afraid of me like everyone else is? I'm a fuckin monster. I deserve to be all caged up." 

"No. Billy. You don't. Fuck, I've seen monsters and you're not one of 'um. I'm not afraid of you 'cause yeah, you almost killed me but you didn't. I'm not afraid of you 'cause I- I think we're the same." 

"Heh. Steve, the fuck 'ya talkin' about. We-" 

"Shut up." 

Billy's blue, blue eyes went wide as Steve cut him off and closed in on him. 

"Where did you get those? The bruises on your back? There's no fuckin way they're from our fight cause I lost that shit fair and square." 

"Harrington." Billy warned. Steve got closer. 

"Tell me. Billy. I want, need to know. Who hurt you?" 

"Harrington. Stop." Second warning. Steve hit strike two with another step. 

Billy wouldn't allow a strike three mostly because he didn't think he could keep his mouth shut with those damn Bambi eyes staring at him. Beggin' to open the door. The door that Billy spent years building up and locking tightly. So he did the most rational thing his predator mind could think of. Which just so happened to be opening his mouth. 

Hand yanking back brown strands. Soft to the touch compared to the calloused fingers harden with years of defending his locked cage. Pulling it back to expose the pale, asking to be marked up neck of the brunette. Billy happily obliged. Mouth open wide, teeth baring down like the animal he is. Steve left speechless, crying out pain or… pleasure? 

Then Billy stopped. Like a kick to the gut, cause that's what it felt like. Like that hot flame deep inside his gut just burst into a bomb fire. Steve panting, his face looked like Billy's skin felt. Red, hot, completely unsatisfied and touch starved. 

"Billy" Steve moaned, fingertips tracing over the red turning purple bite mark. Billy tried to catch his breath but couldn't 'cause Steve had just stole all the air in his lungs. He held it greedily in his own. And Billy wanted, no needed it back. 

So his mouth fought for it. It crashed down like nukes into Steve's battlefield. Exploding and biting. Fighting for something. His tongue front line fought for dominance and when Steve moaned around it Billy knew he won. He won the lost cause he just fought so hard for, 'cause in reality Billy knew he already lost. He lost when he first felt the sleeping flame turn into a fire a month ago; with a fist hit a face and a plate hit a head. When thighs straddled tightly on the floor of the Byers' house. 

He lost happily and put up white flags when Steve pulled back a little, just enough for those watery doe eyes to look into Billy's ocean blues and say

"Bite me again Hargrove."


End file.
